Empty jars
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: (Owlen ?) Owlan x reader What were those empty jars in the academy halls for? You decided to put them to use. Not really a pairing.


A cute little drabble In the Zelda universe.

If someone requests another, I will give it to you.

And Owlan is up to start. Horwell is on his way to...

Please REVIEW~!

~XxX~

"Could I use this jar?"

You picked up the blue vase-like jar which seemed to always be in the hall empty. Instructor Owlan was walking past and he paused briefly, wondering with you the use of those jars. He had never really asked. And now that he was a teacher, it was a foolish question. He should know.

"I'm sure nobody would mind if you don't break it and bring it back. But don't roll into it and smash it like Link. If you want to see if rupees are in it, just look." You gave a determined nod, holding the jar closely to your chest. "Thank you, professor. I promise not to break it~"

You were already heading towards the door as you spoke. You tried to shift the pot so you could open the door, unable to do so with both hands taken. A tanned hand opened it for you, an arm over your head holding it propped open. You didn't move from your original position and looked the amber brown eyes above you.

You gave a faint blush, and quickly bowed your head to hide it. Without a word you slowly stepped back then ran out the gate towards the centre of Skyloft. Owlan watched you go for awhile before closing the doors with a shake of his head. 'If only students showed that much energy for their studies,' he thought.

You placed the last pot upstairs, placing it safely in a corner of the hall. You sighed as it was done, wiping the remains of dirt from your hands. Now for some water...

You filled an empty bottle with water from the ever flowing river, which meant you had to do quite a bit of walking. Swallowing stamina plants along the way, you made it back rather quickly though. The sweet taste of them stained your mouth as you slowed to a stop once you entered the academy. If there was one rule the instructors were quick to point out, it was that students shouldn't run in the halls.

You went to the first jar you placed in the building (this on the on the first floor and suspiciously close to Link's room). Someone was crouching over it, and container in one hand. They poured water around the green steam, carefully avoiding touching the bright pink heart which rested on top.

"Well, so much for the water..." The person looked up at the new voice and you saw it was Owlan. You instantly looked down.

"Is it okay that I planted some flowers? Link always gets into trouble and I decided having one of these nearby would help..." You looked up after your explanation, biting your lower lip. Owlan put the container of water down, still kneeling, blue material bunching up on the ground. The instructor then gave a nod.

"I'm not sure Horwell will agree, but it's a thoughtful addition to the academy... I already watered the rest though, I wasn't aware you were going to do that." Owlan stood up, and you shrugged.

"Better then me having to refill this bottle for every plant." You went to the heart and picked it up, swallowing the light pink plant whole. It tasted slightly bitter, like cough medicine. But you felt it heal your strained body from moving those jars full of heavy dirt and plants.

"Though perhaps I should make a rule about not eating in the hall."

"But, hearts can't even be bitten. They just, well, disappear once you eat them. They don't make a mess. Besides, Instructor Horwell lets Mia run loose and lets people pet the Remlit. How is this any different?" You tilted your head, feeling slightly upset at having to move all those pots away. Besides, those two instructors acted like brothers. When one had something, the other needed it. They just acted much more calmer about it.

"Well," the Instructor thought about it for a moment, then glanced at your pleading expression. "But hearts only. Stamina plants only motivate people to run in the halls. And Horwell wouldn't want Mia to have one of those."

"Deal." You smiled and looked at the plant which made a new heart appear already. You plucked it up then gave it to Owlan.

"A heart. For you." Owlan took it from you with both hands, looking down at the pink bitter fruit. Did you mean to eat, or as some sort of declaration of love?

When he looked back up you were going up the stairs. He glanced back at the plant to see it regrew a new one. Besides, he couldn't just put it back. It would be a waste.

He opened his mouth and tried swallowing the heart. He choked slightly, realizing he wasn't supposed to swallow it the hard way. It melted in your mouth and vanished soon enough. He rubbed his throat slightly, trying not to make a face at the taste. How did people pop these in their mouths so easily?

The bitter fruit left a stain of flavour in his mouth, and you had left a sweetness in his heart... But he would not eat anymore specimens from now on.

A/N: awkward ending, but this story continued on... I'm not sure wether to post more of it or not though. That gets more Owlan x reader, some deeper stuff and whatnot.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the kawaii-ness of this. Please review~!


End file.
